


[巨人][團兵]人形之獸

by alagev



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 「你知道他是人類，Hange。」





	[巨人][團兵]人形之獸

類似的爛事若要認真計較，可能原本沒禿都會氣到比Pixis司令的頭還要光滑，即使離開城牆到外面追尋自由意味著高風險與高死亡率，那裡的風也好過牆內腐敗糜爛的噁心臭味，當然了，他不認為上述言論能說服剛進來什麼狀況都沒搞清楚的新兵，畢竟趕著把自己鎖進王城底下並以成為高級家畜為目標的蠢蛋每年都有十個以上，榮耀已經是書寫於紙上的傳說，不可能實踐的理想。

 

王城內的廢物們對榮耀的定義是盡可能在腐敗的皮囊外漆上醜惡浮誇的妝點，用人工香料掩蓋一身體臭，並試圖取悅同樣放棄思考的寄生蟲，至於城牆外有什麼未發掘的珍稀事務，巨人的成因與人類歷史的謎團，在他們眼中只不過是個人英雄主義作祟，浪費錢的玩藝兒，Levi不止一次嘲諷他們根本就是在侮辱全體人類的智商，偏偏垃圾悠然自得的苟活，遠比在外拋頭顱灑熱血的調查兵團傻子們還好命，又豈止是一句不公平就能輕描淡寫帶過。

 

可惜Levi早就過了會認真計較的階段，或者說被Erwin訓練的太好以至於當其中一名下屬慌慌張張跑來尋求支援時，Levi甚至能將茶杯完整的放回茶盤上，而不是往正大聲叫嚷的貴族臉上砸去。

 

 _別可惜了一組品質還不錯的茶具套組_ ，Erwin告訴他，臉上帶著似笑非笑的表情，Levi知道他沒說完的是真砸下去的話別說茶杯了，未來連買茶葉的經費可能都要告吹，Erwin才不是會好好勸戒他的人。

 

至少禮儀要維持住。

 

 **像個人類** ，得體。

 

到不是說Levi真心厭惡這幫廢渣們私下對他的評價，一條Erwin飼養的戰爭獵犬，教育失敗除了歸咎到主人頭上外別無他法，他能憤怒的事情太多了，有價值的卻沒幾個，就連Erwin本人最初都是把Levi視為必要的武器。

 

人類的定義，野獸的定義，工具的定義，放到Levi身上，那條界線如此模糊，竟沒人能分辨出其中的差異。

 

在絕對的暴力面前，本能是優於思想第一臣服的直白反應，烙印在認知裡面久了就會變成只可會意不可言傳的共識，他猜這是為什麼當部下們發現運輸送到王城去關押珍稀異獸的鐵籠突然被撞開，在街上大鬧，第一時間不是找附近的憲兵團協助，而是跑到有段距離外，正在商會附近陪笑賣身的自己。

 

說是有段距離，不管其他人放開汽閥全速衝刺的話，抵達目的地的時間連泡壺新茶都不夠用。

 

Levi輕巧的落在街道上，皺著眉頭，不耐煩的樣子如同一隻被惹怒的黑貓，而站在他面前的是體型幾乎大他五倍的野獸，焦躁、憤怒且無法用言語溝通喝斥，瑞金色的獸眼束成一道細線，犬齒嚼著人骨，何其熟識的聲音，牠拋下嘴間叼著的軀體，轉而盯住眼前身材嬌小的人類，示威的低吼聲引來更多尖叫。

 

哈，人類最強的士兵，負責的事項除了斬殺醜惡的巨人，想辦法打贏該死的戰爭，偶爾從事點骯髒的地下交易外，還被加諸一項新的任務──馴服野獸。

 

Levi深深懷疑他是否有聽過比這更低俗的笑話。

 

人類有人類的社會階級，野獸有野獸的領頭意識，他剛好處在兩者之間。

 

他憎恨血腥味，但這世界上恐怕也沒有誰淋過的血比他更多了。

 

收起操作裝置，男子無視部下們驚恐的警告，往前踏了一步。

 

X　x　x　x　X

 

Erwin趕到的時候，調查兵團的成員們與憲兵團正微妙的分據在街道兩側，不發一語，士兵們手上拿著槍枝，姿勢萬分猶豫，聽到裝置轉動的聲音，一些人抬起頭看著趕來的調查兵團團長，不遠處，Hange站在屋頂上對他揮手，示意Erwin過去。

 

接收到的消息只有「前幾天在牆外抓到要送給貴族當觀賞用『寵物』的野獸不知何故掙脫枷鎖，目前正在街道上大鬧」，Erwin原本想開口詢問Hange處理進度，但在看到底下街道的狀況後，Erwin瞬間理解現場詭譎的氣氛是因誰而起。

 

畢竟是作為交換兵團資金的重要「貨物」，不能輕易狙殺或在其身上造成損傷，麻藥失效意味著能處理的方法有限，無怪乎慌亂中士兵們會選擇找救兵幫忙。

 

背對著Erwin，Levi的刀片沉默的收在鞘中，姿態如同梳著馬匹的鬃毛般自然，輕輕撫摸半趴在地上，爪子還帶血的野獸，後者甚至伸出舌頭舔弄兵長的手。

 

扯住斗篷尾端好阻止Hange可能的大叫與激動情緒，Nanaba朝Erwin敬了個禮：「Levi他……好像什麼也沒做，」Nanaba煩躁的抓著頭髮，試圖向Erwin解釋，「我不知道他怎麼辦到的，前一秒那頭畜生還啃著民眾的身體，想把我們從空中咬下去，憲兵團的傻子們想開槍，Hange跟其他分隊長則忙著制止他們，等我們發現騷動停下來的時候，Levi兵長就已經在那邊了。」她說，不自在的移動身體重心，「……他什麼也沒做，那東西就安靜下來了。」彷彿這就是她能提供的全部情報，Erwin只是盯著她看，不做評論，Hange則用奇妙的狂熱語氣插進兩人之間：「我說Erwin！你確定你把Levi帶回來的時候有檢查過他沒有貓的血統嗎？我是指，他的靈敏，速度，柔軟度還有壞脾氣，現在又加上 **這個** ！！」他指著底下奇特的溫馨畫面，眼裡的瘋狂讓其他士兵忍不住想移到離他遠一點的地方。

 

「你知道他是人類，Hange。」不輕不重的斥責成功阻止Hange儼然想進行長篇大論的架式，後者聳聳肩，朝自家團長敬禮，Erwin在確認Levi取得掌控權後，迅速的調派起現場的士兵們，以在不刺激野獸為前提的要求下進行善後工作。

 

過沒多久，商會堪堪拉來另個備用的巨大鐵籠，放在水道旁，Hange在最短的時間內替籠子進行加固動作，並在籠子內放入預先參進安眠藥物的血腥肉塊。

 

一切準備就緒，Erwin沒有直接叫喚Levi，而是利用尖銳短促的口哨聲通知對方，過沒多久，黑髮男子拾起相連在頸圈上的鎖鏈，緩慢的引導野獸離開街道，到空曠的水道附近。

 

他平靜的牽著牠走，在地上留下長長的赤紅足印。

 

野獸沒怎麼抵抗，在Levi放手後逕自窩進鐵籠內，趴在地上叼著帶骨的肉塊大口啃咬，被譽為人類最強士兵的黑髮男子卻沒離開，一名士兵略大膽地叫了他的名字，Levi沒有回應，一手抓著本該關上的鐵門不動。

 

貴族方暗示的很明顯，不擇手段也要維持生物的穩定性，避免轉移過程中再出現意外。

 

Hange突然有個瘋狂的想法，也許不只是他，在場其他士兵大概也認為Levi會跟著走進鐵籠中，差別在於Hange認為Levi是這麼想的，其他人則把鐵籠內的生物與Levi畫上等號。

 

_「你知道他是人類，Hange。」_

 

Hange決定忙完回兵營後要好好的洗個澡，換上乾淨的衣服，頭髮梳理整齊，再把Levi拉到最好的酒館去賠罪，身旁Nanaba同樣一臉茫然，不知該如何處理眼下情況。

 

Levi身體微微移動，似乎想向前行，一隻手自背後伸出來，將男子的身體往後一帶，Levi微微抬起頭，身高差使他看不清Erwin的表情，鐵門輕微的碰撞聲響起，異獸抬起頭來看了一眼，金髮男子抽出鑰匙，收進口袋中。

 

「謝謝你，Levi。」Erwin說，並遞給Levi一條擰乾的毛巾好擦拭身上染上的髒污。

 

「一起回去吧。」

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
